Tally counter systems that increment counts responsive to user input are typically either mechanical or software implemented on a computer, such as a mobile phone. Mechanical tally counters typically facilitate only a single count to be implemented at once per counter. Moreover, human time and effort is required to record the count, leaving the recorded count susceptible to human error. Software tally counters, such as those available from QTALLY, typically require activating (for example, initiating, switching to, or otherwise selecting) a software tally counter application among many other software applications on a host computer and navigating to an appropriate screen or interface control prior to instructing the software counter to increment a count, rendering a user less likely to use the software counter due to the effort required to increment the count. Moreover, by the time the user gains access to the appropriate screen or interface control, the user often forgets or confounds a motivation for incrementing the count, resulting in the user failing to increment the count or incrementing the wrong count. Therefore, a need exists for a counter system that eliminates the human factor in recording a count and the requirement to navigate through software to an appropriate screen or interface control. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.